La curiosa circunstancia de mi ventana
by hikari no yami 99
Summary: Cuando Alfred se despierta a mitad de la noche a causa de un raro sonido, descubre algo inusual en su ventana que lo visitara noche tras noche. Esta inusual criatura le traerá toda la buena suerte que solo un búho puede traer con toda su sabiduría.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _No sé muy bien que decir en mi defensa, pero diré esto ¡No me arrepiento de nada Himaruya-Sama!_

 _ **Pareja:**_ _UsxUk, AlfredxArthur_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Nada, yo escribiendo de nuevo de madrugada, siempre salen cosas extrañas cuando hago eso XDDD_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _Esta historia surgió de dos personas diferentes, la primera por hacernos una pregunta random y la segunda por su respuesta._

 _Me encantaría poder dedicárselas a ambas pero ya que considero que va más enfocado a una que a otra, de momento solo la dejaré como una dedicación._

 _ **Alma**_ _:_

" _Esto es porque tú lo inspiraste de alguna manera, sé que descubrirás el porqué de inmediato, y espero de todo corazón que sea de tu agrado…_

 _Hoy no tengo una razón en especial para esto, así que diré, por ser mi amiga, por ser mi aliada y por dejarme ser tu apoyo."_

 _ **One, Two, Three, Go!**_

 _ **~*~ La curiosa circunstancia de mi ventana ~*~**_

A Alfred le costó un poco dormir esa noche después de una maratón de "The Walking Dead", y más tarde un sonido extraño lo sacó de su somnolencia.

Cuando el sonido volvió a hacerse presente sintió un poco de miedo al confirmar que no había sido solo su imaginación, se quedó quieto y en un silencio total para descubrir de dónde provenía.

Se trataba de algo merodeando su ventana, Alfred se planteó ir hasta ahí a cerrarla y arriesgarse a ser atacado o quedarse justo donde estaba y arriesgarse a que algo entrara por ahí y lo atacara de todas formas, ninguna de las dos opciones le gustaba nada.

Al cuarto sonido descubrió lo que era, sirviéndose del flash de su teléfono como una lámpara improvisada se levantó de la cama con cuidado de no hacer ni un solo ruido y se acercó despacio hasta el lugar.

Se asomó primero entre las cortinas y ahí lo descubrió parado sobre la rama más cercana de un árbol, los ojos fijos del ave le provocaron un escalofrío espantoso, el búho volvió a ulular y Alfred se sorprendió de que un sonido tan fuerte saliera de un ave tan pequeña.

No recordaba bien qué tipo de significado tenía la aparición de un búho en la cultura popular pero el llamado del ave se le hacía de lo más aterrador, por lo que se imaginó que la predicción no sería muy buena.

Entrecerró su ventana con sumo cuidado y volvió a su cama, como sabía que no podría volver a dormir en esas condiciones se dedicó a buscar en google el significado de la visita de aquel peculiar animal.

Descubrió que no se trataba de un mal augurio, era todo lo contrario, los Búhos simbolizaban la sabiduría e intuición, además de que favorecían la buena suerte, la salud y la economía.

Con eso en mente se quedó más tranquilo, el ulular del búho se le hizo menos macabro y logró volver a dormir con la idea de que el ave lo protegería de cualquier amenaza desde su ventana.

Al día siguiente sus deberes lo mantuvieron ocupado toda la mañana, y la tarde fue igual debido a visitas familiares en su casa, cuando la noche cayó Alfred estaba rendido, se alegró de que fuera viernes y que el día siguiente su sueño no fuera a ser interrumpido por su molesto despertador.

Se acostó pues con sus audífonos, dispuesto a probar un nuevo juego que había descargado en su celular, el llamado del búho de la noche anterior lo hizo quitarse los audífonos y acercarse a la ventana.

El búho lo miro con esa profundidad tan intensa, sus ojos eran de un verde claro casi rayando en lo amarillo y sus plumas se intercalaban entre el café claro, el blanco y el dorado, Alfred lo hubiese visto hermoso si no tuviera esa expresión de enfado todo el tiempo.

—Lo siento amigo, pero tendrás que buscar otro sitio para cantar…— El búho ladeó la cabeza un poco como si estuviera de pronto interesado en sus palabras y le cuestionara la razón de ellas, sin embargo Alfred sabía que solo había sido el sonido de su voz lo que había puesto alerta al ave. —Ya me oíste, fuera de aquí…— Pesé a que intentó ahuyentarlo con movimientos bruscos de la mano, el búho solo aleteó un poco y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

Sí, seguro que el búho era demasiado inteligente como para saber que Alfred no lo alcanzaría si se alejaba un poco, Alfred suspiro derrotado y se aseguró de entrecerrar de nuevo su ventana para evitar que el ave se metiera a su cuarto en mitad de la noche y le provocara un susto de muerte.

Esa noche durmió arrullado por el constante sonido del cantar de aquel búho, incluso le pareció que invadía cada rincón de su habitación y resonaba como una orquesta ahí donde alcanzaba a chocar el sonido.

Lo primero que hizo al despertar fue dar un vistazo a su ventana, el ave no estaba ahí y eso lo alivio un poco.

La tarde la paso con sus videojuegos y cuando recién había caído la noche escuchó unas ramitas crujir en su ventana, a través de las sombras que creaban la luz de la luna en sus cortinas distinguió perfectamente cuando el ave se posó en la rama de siempre frente a su ventana, y un nuevo ulular le anunció que era su compañero nocturno el que acababa de llegar.

Esta vez no lo asustó tanto, ya se estaba acostumbrado a esa presencia inusual en su ventana.

—Hey…— Lo saludó con timidez, el búho lo miró fijo con un interés casi palpable. —¿Tanto te gusta este árbol? — Preguntó de pronto notando que al búho no lo intimidaba ser observado, el ave le contestó con uno de esos sonidos acompasados. —Ok, supongo que puedes quedarte…— Alfred le sonrió un poco y se alejó de la ventana, el búho volvió a cantar y permaneció así toda la noche.

Ese domingo Alfred lo empleó en investigar más sobre el comportamiento de los Búhos, para su sorpresa descubrió que era un ave carnívora y que podían elegir un sitio y quedarse ahí largas temporadas, no es que le molestara que le Búho hubiese elegido su ventana para un rato pero tampoco estaba seguro de que fuera el sitio más seguro para él, además de que dudaba que ahí pudiera conseguir el alimento adecuado.

Esa tarde se dedicó a buscar por su jardín algún insecto que funcionará como alimento para su extraño amigo, capturó un escarabajo y dos gusanos bien gordos que seguro que el búho no iba a poder rechazar. Sabía de sobra que el ave prefería a sus presas vivas así que se aseguró de que los insectos permanecieran con vida hasta en la noche.

Cuando el cielo se oscureció y la luna estuvo en lo alto Alfred vio a su amigo aparecer en la rama del árbol, sacó de un frasco a los insectos y los puso en una charola para que se moviera y llamaran más la atención.

—Mira lo que te conseguí…— Alfred colocó la charola en la ventana invitando al ave a acercarse por la comida, el búho lo miró con profundidad, midiendo sus intenciones o quizá ofendido con la "comida" que le era ofrecida.

—Bueno, sé que no es mucho… pero es lo que pude conseguir para ti, estoy seguro de que hay algún ratón en mi casa pero atraparlo sería más complicado…— Uno de los insectos pareció captar la atención del ave de un momento a otro porque los ojos se quedaron fijos en la charola.

Alfred no pudo advertir el momento exacto en el que el ave se lanzó por la comida y robó fue tan rápido que hasta pensó que no había sucedido.

Al bajar la mirada a la charola notó que faltaba uno de los gusanos, Alfred sonrió satisfecho.

—Tienes razón, yo también habría elegido ese— Murmuró observando como el Búho se llevaba algo al pico en un movimiento tan rápido como el anterior, apenas perceptible.

Tiró los otros insectos por la ventana y apartó la charola de ahí, el búho volvió a ulular y Alfred murmuró un "no fue nada" antes de volver a sus juegos nocturnos, el ave cantó sus melodías toda noche y Alfred durmió tranquilo con ese resonar.

Al volver de la escuela el día siguiente su madre lo obligó a hacer las compras de la semana con ella, y mientras guardaba los suministros en sus lugares designados de la cocina llegó a la bolsa que contenía las carnes.

Una idea loca le paso por la cabeza al ver el bistec en tiras delgadas que su madre había comprado.

Esa noche bajó a la cocina cual ladrón, hurtó del refrigerador una tira de bistec y volvió a su habitación con completo éxito.

El Búho ya estaba en su ventana, Alfred lo saludo primero y espero a que su pequeño amigo le devolviera el saludo con su extraño canto.

—Mira esto… carne de la mejor calidad ¿Qué te parece? ¿Se te antoja? — El búho siguió el movimiento de la carne en la mano de Alfred, por completo interesado, Alfred lo lanzó lo mejor que pudo y el búho lo atrapó en el vuelo de un salto lleno de elegancia.

Alfred tuvo que aceptar que era un ave magnifica.

Así pasaron noche tras noche, su madre por supuesto que preguntó por la tina de bistec desaparecida pero Alfred simplemente se hizo el loco y fingió que no sabía nada al respecto.

Aun cuando esa misma tarde después de las clases se aseguró de pasar al supermercado por otra tina de bistec para su búho.

Incluso le había puesto un nombre ya, lo había bautizado "Boo" una oda por supuesto al curioso sonido con el que se comunicaba.

Esa noche Alfred preparó el alimento de su mascota antes de que este llegara, una precaución que había empezado a tomar para que la carne refrigerada se aclimatara al ambiente y se suavizara un poco.

El búho no faltó a la cita, fue tan puntual como siempre, Alfred le sonrió y le lanzó la comida con esa maniobra a la que ambos se habían acostumbrado, el búho la atrapó sin falta, pero antes de que pudiera comerla se quedó muy quieto en la rama con la carne todavía firmemente aferrada a las garras de sus patas.

La cabeza del búho se contorsionó en una dirección concreta, Alfred lo había visto hacer eso antes, una noche que un gato había maullado, escuchó junto con al ave para ver si detectaba el problema o peligro.

El búho soltó un chillido tan alto que Alfred se quedó impresionado, batió sus alas inquieto y saltó de una rama a otra alejándose de la ventana, cuando Alfred lo perdió de vista no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado por aquel comportamiento tan sorpresivo.

Mirando la hora de su celular decidió colocarse la chamarra y salir a comprobar que todo estuviera en orden, estuvo un buen rato bajo el árbol de su jardín tratando de encontrar al ave, escuchaba el crujir de las ramas y de vez en cuando unas hojas se desprendían de alguna zona en especial del árbol, pero estaba tan oscuro que Alfred apenas y distinguía algo.

—¡Boo! — Llamó Alfred con voz firme, el ave salió del árbol y voló alejándose del límite de su jardín, Alfred no lo pensó mucho se echó a correr tras el búho calle abajo, el ave era mucho más rápida que él, por lo que en algún punto la perdió de vista.

Al doblar la esquina se encontró con un joven que silbaba de una forma casi imperceptible, casi como la música de un grillo en la noche, Boo apareció de pronto y se fue a posar en el brazo del joven, Alfred se acercó más y escuchó el dialogo del chico.

—Me tenías muy preocupado ¿Dónde estuviste, Harvey, te busque como loco? — Alfred estaba ya frente al chico y al búho, cuando el ave pareció acordarse de que llevaba la cena bien sujeta en sus garras, en un movimiento rápido engullo la carne frente a sus dos espectadores.

Arthur miró al chico frente a él como interrogando su presencia hasta que notó que el ave había engullido algo rojizo, al ver el rostro del otro supo que claramente había corrido hasta ahí, seguramente persiguiendo al búho, no fe difícil unir los puntos e imaginar lo peor.

—Dime que no era tu hámster o roedor mascota…— El chico no respondió, se quedó ahí como tonto observando al ave mientras esta pasaba su presa y limpiaba sus plumas después de su cena, Arthur se sintió culpable por la escena tan siniestra que el búho acaba de demostrar.

—Y-yo, lo siento muchísimo… seguro que no lo hizo a propósito, ellos son depredadores y sus presas favoritas son los roedores… ah, no llores haré algo para compensarlo ¿Dime, te gusta el chocolate? Te daré una taza si me acompañas a casa… no es muy lejos… yo, es lo único que se me ocurre hacer en este momento… Por favor, no llores— Alfred no se había dado cuenta el momento en el que sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas, las notó justo cuando se deslizaron por sus mejillas, la ver el rostro genuinamente preocupado del otro se dio cuenta de la escena que estaba haciendo, se talló la cara en un intento de no seguir pasando semejante vergüenza.

El chico de ojos verdes soltó un suspiro y le ofreció un pañuelo con un bonito bordado de rosas que Alfred aceptó de inmediato.

—Lo siento de verdad… estoy muy apenado— Murmuró el chico observando fijamente como Alfred se limpiaba las lágrimas, Alfred sintió en esa mirada una similitud ligera con la mirada del búho, siempre alerta, perspicaz e inteligente. Una mirada cálida, audaz, depredadora y llena de nobleza, con un brillo especial, casi hechizante.

Se dio cuenta de que era debido a las espesas cejas que resaltaban entre el flequillo de cabellos dorados, le daban al chico una mueca eternamente enojada, su corazón se aceleró de un momento a otro.

—¿Te gustaría el chocolate que te mencione antes? — Preguntó el joven con cautela, Alfred sabía que era una locura seguir a un completo extraño en mitad de la noche, pero el búho cantó como una invitación que lo tranquilizo de alguna manera.

Terminó accediendo y siguiendo a el par de seres enigmáticos, en el camino supo que le nombre del joven era Arthur Kirkland, él también se presentó y le devolvió el pañuelo que Arthur le había ofrecido antes.

Llegaron a una casa pequeña y casi rustica pero elegante y acogedora, Arthur lo invitó a entrar con una educación muy impecable, adentro de la casa la decoración no desentonaba en nada con la fachada de afuera, todo estaba en orden y la sala se asemejaba a un salón británico de la época victoriana, desde los tapetes, el sofá y la mesita de centro.

—Puedes sentarte, iré a preparar el chocolate, no tardaré mucho…—Arthur levantó el brazo en el que reposaba el búho y este voló hasta posarse en un columpio que colgaba del techo, Alfred observó que incluso había una casita en miniatura como con un agujero en el centro, supo que era el dormitorio del ave durante el día.

Cuando Arthur desapareció, Alfred se acercó al ave que lo miró expectante, tal y como solía hacerlo desde la rama del árbol frente a su ventana.

—¿Así que tu nombre es Harvey? — Le preguntó bajito con un sentimiento de tristeza, se había encariñado con el ave, descubrir que tenía un dueño y un nombre, que no se asemejaba para nada al que él le había dado, no le caía para nada bien.

El búho ululo y a Alfred le pareció que el sonido reflejaba la misma pena que él estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

—Será extraño no escucharte otra vez por las noches…— Aseguró Alfred sintiendo como la voz se le quebraba un poco.

Por suerte Arthur apareció con dos tazas humeantes en la mano, las colocó con elegancia en unos platitos de porcelana sobre la mesa, después de eso volvió a la cocina y regresó con una tazón de malvaviscos, Alfred se distrajo de su pena con el aroma a chocolate de las tazas.

—Esto te hará sentir mejor, lo prometo…— Arthur le dio una sonrisa de lo más amable y paciente, Alfred se sentó en el sofá, sirvió en su taza algunos malvaviscos observando cómo estos se derretían por el calor de la bebida, cuando probó la combinación supo que Arthur había acertado, el sabor era dulce y el calor agradable, la poción perfecta para borrar la tristeza. Volvió su mirada al ave cuando esta cantó un poco, Arthur la observó con una devoción casi palpable y una ligera sonrisa.

—No me olvide de ti… tu cena está en el horno…— Dicho eso Arthur colocó su taza en la mesa, se levantó y volvió de la cocina con lo que parecía un ratón entre unas pinzas de cocina, lanzó la presa y el ave la atrapó al instante para devorarla.

—Detesta las jaulas… debiste verlo cuando lo metí en una por la mudanza, solíamos vivir en Londres, todo el viaje fue muy agitado y nuevo para él, cuando llegamos aquí estaba tan nervioso que cuando lo libere del confinamiento se me lanzó encima y escapó por el primer agujero que encontró, son criaturas muy orgullosas, creo que pretendía darme un escarmiento por haberlo enjaulado así…— Alfred escuchó atentó imaginando la escena, no le fue nada difícil coincidir en que Boo era orgulloso.

—Pero es muy difícil que un búho acostumbrado a un hogar se adapte de nuevo a la naturaleza, de hecho es casi imposible, cuando los días pasaron me temí lo peor, sería presa fácil de un gato en su condición, todas las noches salía a buscarlo, no me espere que se hubiera alejado tanto…— Alfred entendió porque el búho había actuado así con él, porque nunca le había demostrado miedo, estaba acostumbrado a tratar con gente.

—¿No crees que tener un búho como mascota es algo exótico? — Preguntó tratando de no sonar grosero, solo era una observación.

Arthur frunció ligeramente el ceño, a simple vista podrías pensar que estaba más que molesto pero si observabas con atención te dabas cuenta de que era una mueca pensativa.

—Lo es… lo encontré cuando era muy pequeño… hubiese muerto si alguien no se ocupaba de él, mi intención era liberarlo una vez que estuviera listo, pero como dije antes, no puedes criar un búho y después dejarlo a su suerte, es como condenarlos a una muerte segura…—Alfred sintió una gran admiración por la labor de Arthur, él por su parte no tenía ni una idea sobre los búhos, así que se alegraba que Boo tuviera un dueño tan dedicado y responsable, que seguramente lo mantendría a salvo.

El búho alzo el vuelo por la habitación y fue a posarse en el hombro de Alfred, le sorprendió tenerlo tan cerca, era la primera vez que se tocaban y no es que Alfred no hubiese intentando hacerlo antes.

—Creo que le agradas mucho… es bastante reservado con la gente normalmente, solo se acerca con aquellos que le inspiran la confianza suficiente— Arthur observó la escena con una sorpresa agradable.

Alfred supo que era su última oportunidad de despedirse correctamente de Boo, con cuidado y respeto acarició la cabeza redondeada del ave, las plumas eran suaves tal como lucían, el ave movió ligeramente la cabeza hasta dejarla en un ángulo que sería imposible de imitar por otra criatura, le cantó tan cerca que Alfred sintió la vibración del sonido en el pequeño cuerpo.

—Me alegra que encontraras a tu dueño…— Murmuró Alfred al ave recibiendo otro cantó en respuesta.

Arthur observó la escena llenó de curiosidad, conocía a su ave lo suficiente como para saber que jamás había demostrado ese comportamiento con nadie más que no fuera el propio Arthur, aun con eso en mente no dijo nada al respecto.

Cuando Alfred terminó la taza de chocolate supo que era hora de irse, Boo seguía aferrado a su hombro, al parecer había decidido que ahí era un buen sitio para observar de cerca lo que los dos humanos hacían, pero era tarde y se había ido sin avisar a nadie en casa.

En cuanto se puso de pie el ave voló de vuelta a la seguridad de su columpio en el techo, Alfred lamentó la pérdida pero tampoco podía hacer mucho, Arthur lo acompañó a la puerta asegurándose de cerrar bien una vez que salieron, no quería que su ave volviera a escapar.

—Gracias por el chocolate Arthur, tenías razón, me hizo sentir mejor— Aunque eso no borraba su tristeza del todo agradecía profundamente la hospitalidad de Arthur, así como su conversación y compañía.

—No fue nada… de verdad lamento lo de tu mascota roedor, ojala pudiera compensarte por ello— Alfred recordó de pronto que no le había aclarado a Arthur que su búho no se había comido ningún roedor suyo.

—Ah, no te preocupes por eso… está bien— A esas alturas decidió que era mejor seguirle la corriente a Arthur con eso, al fin y al cabo la razón del chocolate era la culpa que Arthur sentía por un roedor mascota que jamás había existido, si Alfred le aclaraba eso corría el riesgo de que Arthur se enfadara por el engaño. —Bueno, supongo que debo irme ya…— Alfred empezó a darse la vuelta para partir y al ver la solitaria calle un dolor le oprimió el pecho, se veía tan, solitario.

—Ten cuidado— Pidió Arthur simplemente, Alfred avanzó unos paso antes de detenerse y enfrentar de nuevo a Arthur, a esa distancia se dio cuenta de que le gustaba la mirada verde de Arthur, le gustaba más que la del búho.

—¿Sabes? Le gustan los filetes de bistec… por favor dale uno de vez en cuando— Alfred habló más fuerte de lo que pretendía, sintió las lágrimas agolparse de nuevo en sus ojos y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse para siempre, pero Arthur lo alcanzó justo a tiempo tomando su mano y a la vez deteniendo su huida.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? — Preguntó Arthur casi como un suspiro, ya se imaginaba de lo que se trataba pero de alguna forma no se lo creía.

—Boo llegó a mi ventana una noche… al principio me daba un poco de miedo, pero cuando siguió volviendo noche tras noche me acostumbre a su extraña compañía y a sus bellas canciones nocturnas…—Confesó Alfred sintiendo las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas de nuevo, se sentía de lo más patético, llorando frente a un chico que recién conocía y por un ave que jamás le había pertenecido.

Con todo y eso Arthur lo encaró y le dio una sonrisa bonita, le secó una mejilla con un roce suave, la delicada caricia bastó para llevarse el rastro húmedo, hizo lo mismo con la otra lágrima dejándole a Alfred un calor ligero en cada una.

—Debiste decírmelo desde el principio, tonto… muchas gracias por cuidar de él todo este tiempo, no sabes la alegría que sentí al verlo volver tan sano… Ven a visitarlo siempre que puedas ¿sí? Como dije, le agradas mucho, creo que él también se sentiría triste si dejaras de verlo…— Alfred sintió un alivio enorme con aquellas palabras.

—Ten cuidado con lo que ofreces, podría tomarte la palabra y venir todas las noches…— Murmuró Alfred regalándole a Arthur una sonrisa sincera.

—Bueno… ambos somos muy solitarios y ya que somos nuevos por el vecindario, una compañía extra no suena mal— Arthur de pronto se sintió nervioso con la mirada azul clavada en sus ojos, ya que Alfred había llorado sus ojos se notaban de un azul cristalino y brillante, como dos zafiros llenos de vida, y para rematar esa sonrisa que le estaba causando un cosquilleó extraño en el estómago, era mala idea, todas sus alertas se lo dijeron.

Pero, de verdad quería volver a ver a Alfred.

—Entonces te veré después, Arthur— Alfred le dibujo una sonrisa más luminosa y Arthur le bastó solo eso para quedarse prendado de ella, miró como Alfred se alejaba por la calle y se quedó ahí, quieto y expectante para evaluar los daños que había causado esa simple sonrisa en él.

Él, que nunca había creído en el amor a primera vista, que siempre había pensado que pasaría el resto de su vida solo en compañía de su ave loca, se daba cuenta de que se había enamorado de esa sonrisa y no lo veía tan ilógico, su ave también había caído claramente a los pies de Alfred, y su búho era más sabio que cualquier otro animal que hubiese conocido.

Con el corazón acelerado y las piernas tambaleantes volvió a su hogar y cerró la puerta para recargarse en ella.

—Este era tú plan malvado por lo de la jaula ¿verdad? — Le preguntó al ave con saña, el búho le respondió con aquel sonido. —Elegiste bien…— Aceptó de mala gana, aunque tampoco se hizo ilusiones de que Alfred volviera por ahí algún día.

.

.

.

Alfred se apresuró a recorrer el camino que ya se sabía de memoria, debía apresurarse y llegar antes de las cinco o Arthur lo reprendería por atrasar su hora del té.

Habían pasado ya unas semanas desde lo del búho, Alfred solo había logrado estar tres días lejos de su amigo emplumado, incluso en su desesperación se había planteado allanar la casa de Arthur y robarle al ave, pero su honor de Hero le impedía cometer una villanía así, terminó yendo a la casa de Arthur con la excusa de llevarle un bistec a Boo, Arthur lo recibió con esa bonita sonrisa y lo dejó alimentar al ave con el filete todo lo que quisiera.

Alfred ya no pudo despegarse de esa casa al ver lo contento que se había puesto Harvey al verlo de nuevo, a él y al filete, por supuesto.

Tocó el timbre y Arthur lo recibió con un mandil de cocina atado solo en la cintura, tenía alguna clase de crema blanca adherida a la mejilla izquierda, Alfred sin pensarlo mucho retiró la mancha con su pulgar, las mejillas de Arthur se colorearon de inmediato y entrecerró los ojos tal y como el búho lo hacía cuando le acariciaban la cabeza.

Alfred se dio cuenta de que Arthur había interpretado aquella acción como una caricia y si le molestó o no, no lo dejó ver, pero Alfred notó que no.

En su convivencia con el británico había notado que poseía el mismo carácter de su ave, cuando algo lo molestaba no reparaba en mostrarlo abiertamente, pero cuando algo le agradaba era difícil notarlo, ambos eran orgullosos y resentidos hasta exagerar, pero también eran leales, sabios y cariñosos a su manera.

Arthur carraspeó un poco y lo dejó entrar con el aviso de que todo estaba casi listo para el té, Alfred se sentó en la sala a esperar después de saludar a su amigo con unas cuantas caricias, el búho solo había salido de su escondite a eso, se notaba bastante adormilado por ser todavía horas del día, así que después de un efusivo saludo volvió a su guarida para seguir durmiendo.

Después del té, con algunas galletas que Arthur había preparado y decorado para la ocasión estuvieron conversando animadamente como ya se había hecho su costumbre.

—Mi madre dijo que no recuerda haber escuchado a Boo ni una noche, hoy al fin preguntó a donde me escapo todas las tardes…— Comentó Alfred con alegría.

—Es lógico que preguntara, me extraña que tardara tanto…— Arthur soltó un suspiro, no quería causarle problemas a Alfred de ningún tipo pero ya lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no dejaría de visitarlo solo porque a su madre no le gustara la idea.

—Bueno, sabe que puedo cuidarme solo y que puede confiar en mi… le hablé de ti, dice que un día de estos vayas a cenar con nosotros, le dije que Boo nos había presentado— Arthur sintió los colores en el rostro por la forma en la que Alfred había pronunciado el "le hable de ti" como si ellos tuvieran algo más allá de esas visitas y esa mascota compartida.

—Deja de llamarlo "Boo" por tu culpa se está acostumbrando a ese nombre y ya no hace caso por "Harvey" — Arthur cambió de tema para evitar sentirse abrumado con el anterior.

—"Boo" suena más lindo que "Harvey"— Arthur le dedicó esa mirada casi peligrosa en la que sus cejas se fruncían y sus ojos se entrecerraban, justo la mirada que Harvey hacía cuando encontraba una presa. —Es justo como "Artie" suena más lindo que "Arthur"— Arthur cambio un segundo la expresión y ese fue el momento en el que Alfred supo que no estaba enojado, solo avergonzado.

—Idiota…— Pese a la palabra Arthur desvió la mirada y eso le dio la oportunidad a Alfred de hacer su jugada.

No sabía en qué momento había sido pero Arthur le había empezado a atraer de una forma que ni él mismo comprendía, las ansias de mirarlo, de escucharlo, de tenerlo cerca e incluso de tocarlo por más mínimo que fuera el roce, lo carcomían de una forma tan intensa que poco a poco le iba haciendo cuestionarse si eso estaba bien o mal.

—Arthur…— Alfred extendió su mano y jugueteó con el cabello a su paso, Arthur entrecerró los ojos de nuevo y no lo quedo ahí sino que los cerró por completo, a Alfred le entró un ansia por completo diferente al posar su mirada en el rostro de Arthur, más concretamente los labios contrarios.

En esta ocasión no se detuvo a pensar si eso estaba bien o mal, unió sus labios a los ajenos sin aviso alguno, Arthur al principio dio un salto de sorpresa pero no hizo ningún intento de alejarse, respondiendo en silencio a la pregunta de Alfred, eso estaba bien, era permitido y se sentía aún mejor de lo que se hubiera imaginado.

Estaba bien enamorarse de ese raro espécimen llamado Arthur Kirkland, y ya que era una criatura solitaria y acostumbrado al hogar, si lo liberabas corrías el riesgo de perderlo para siempre, había que mantenerlo a base de confianza y cariño, pero nunca enjaularlo del todo o se enfadaría mucho y saldría huyendo, tenías que valorarlo y comprender que tenía su orgullo y un carácter complicado, pero era leal, noble y entregado solo con aquellos que realmente lo merecían.

Los búhos eran un buen augurio, simbolizaban la sabiduría e intuición, además de que favorecían la buena suerte.

Harvey le había demostrado a Alfred que era más sabio que cualquier otra criatura, su intuición al unirlos había sido perfecta y acertada. Y le había atraído la mejor de las suertes que pudiera existir.

Y todo había comenzado con un sonido extraño desde su ventana.

El ulular de un búho que era capaz de guiar al amor a todo aquel que lo escuchaba.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin**_

 _Ok, solo diré que las rarezas que salen en mis noches de desvelos no tienen límites… pero armé esto en una noche, a comparación de lo que tengo pendiente (y no he podido terminar en casi 2 meses) esto ya es un gran logró para mí…_

 _He estado muy… en blanco, con respecto a todo, tengo ideas constantemente pero nada se llega a hacer sólido y cada que escribo algo me cuesta mucho…_

 _Crisis de escritora, ya estoy intentando de todo, no teman, y si tiene algún consejito es bienvenido~_

 _De momento estoy aprovechando cualquier cosa que puedo escribir~ Yo sigo acá, no lo duden~_

 _Y eso fue todo, espero que les gustara mucho~ ¡Chao!_


End file.
